


I Do

by madasabloodyhatter



Series: Pruaus Oneshots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Corsetry, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Smut, True Love, Wedding Night, Weddings, austria in a wedding dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich and Prussia finally tie the knot! Oh weddings are such wonderful occasions though the wedding nights are best part</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

The church may have had enough space to walk a reasonable distance from one side to the next, but Prussia could not help a vague sense of claustrophobia. There was a rather pretty stained glass window casting rainbow colored light in from overhead and it was all neat and tidy along the rows. The person who was to be marrying them looked rather bored, but then Prussia couldn't exactly blame him; this wasn't his only wedding for the day. Looking quickly behind him he could see Germany standing there….of course he had asked him to be the best man. He glanced out at the small crowd of guests, all nations he knew rather well, and for a moment he was glad that it wasn't a large wedding. He fidgeted on the spot a little, still rather nervous as he tugged at his shirt collar and adjusted the red vest underneath his jacket. He glanced down at his watch one last time and froze, it was already that time? He looked up rather slowly and glanced back towards the double doors at the front of the church. He barely had time to process another thought when the music started.

Austria took a deep breathe, trying to calm his frantic nerves as he watched his maid of honor walk through the door. Hungary did look beautiful in her dress. "Calm down child." Germania muttered, feeling Austria digging his nails into his arm. "Sorry Vati." he said back softly. Before he knew it, it was time for them to walk in. He held onto Germania tightly as the doors opened for them and they began their slow walk towards the altar. At the sight of his soon to be husband, Austria felt his breath catch in his throat. Wow Prussia looked amazing.

Prussia nervously swallowed as the doors opened only to have his jaw drop open a few centimeters. Austria was there, in a dress adorned with lace, but it suited him in a way Prussia could not even put into words inside his head. He was absolutely beautiful and Prussia suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious about his own appearance. Normally he would have gone to mess with his suit a little more, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the Austrian as he got closer. Prussia's brain was frozen on that thought, and a bit of his nervousness ebbed away.

Austria blushed under Prussia's gaze as they reached the aisle. Austria faced his lover and smiled softly at the other before looking up at the priest.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Gilbert and Roderich in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Here the priest paused for a moment before continuing on with the ceremony, "Who gives this man to be married to this man?" he asked.

Germania spoke up, "I do." Germania turned and gave his son a hug before sitting down next to Rome.

Prussia shifted a little on the spot before reaching out his hand for Austria to take. He couldn't say he wasn't still nervous but Austria was so perfect he really couldn't quite care anymore. Austria, noticing that his husband to be was nervous, smiled slightly at Prussia, trying to help him relax.

The priest turned to Prussia and said, "Gilbert Beilschmidt do you take Roderich Edelstein for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Prussia chuckled a little at the words in an odd moment of humor before grinning broadly and saying "I do." In that moment he felt a very odd sense of relief as he looked at Austria. He felt slightly giddy and his eyes were dangerously close to watering. He wouldn't cry though…or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

The priest gave a slight nod before turning to Austria and speaking, "Roderich Edelstein do you take Gilbert Beilschmidt for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Austria felt the smile on his face grow as he nodded and said, "I do."

The priest nodded before looking at the crowd of people, "The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows. Mr. Beilschmidt if you may." he turned to Prussia.

Prussia nodded rather quickly before taking a deep breath inwards. He'd decided to memorize his vows to the best of his ability because frankly, reading off a piece of paper didn't seem as awesome. " Roderich Edelstein, I know we've been through a lot together, and a lot of the time we've had stupid arguments, but really after all this time, I love you. I promise that from this day forward I will treat you as you deserve. With all the respect and honor I can give you because after all this time of putting up with me you've earned it. So no matter how tough things get, or how things might change, I swear I'll always stick around. For better or for worse, I take your hand in marriage" Prussia said clearly with a conviction he had never felt before. When he had finished he leaned his head down to press a kiss to the back of Austria's hand before standing up straight.

He blushed bright red and wiped the tears forming in his eyes, "G-Gil…." he took a deep to calm down, "Gilbert Beilschmidt you are one of the most pig headed, egoistical, annoying brats I've ever known in my life but…you're my brat. I love you with my entire heart und cannot imagine my life without you in it. Every day with you is another adventure und I cannot wait to see what our future has for us." he smiled, "so for better or worse, I take your hand in marriage until we both cease to exist."

The priest then turned to the best man, asking for the bride's ring, "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Germany stepped forward and pulled a golden band with a musical note engraved into the side and handed it to Prussia who took it grinning. He was barely listening to the priest now who said something about the ring being blessed, his one and sole focus at the moment was Austria. Prussia merely took Austria's hand and slipped the band on his ring finger saying "With this ring, I thee wed."

Hungary stepped forward and handed Austria a gold wedding band just like his though this one had an iron cross engraved on the front. Austria grabbed Prussia's hand and slipped it on his ring in finger, "with this ring, I thee wed." he grinned bigger than ever before.

Despite his best intentions, a small tear managed to escape and trail down Prussia's cheek. He chuckled a little at himself as the priest made a rather lengthy statement about how they had sealed their marriage and pronounced them as officially married, but the only part Prussia paid any attention to was the end. "…You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." He grinned broadly, that had been the one part he'd really been looking forward to. He reached a hand up to gently touch the side of Austria's face before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the other's lips that was gentle and slow.

Austria smiled before letting his eyes flutter close and returning Prussia's kiss.

Prussia pulled back keeping his hand on the side of Austria's face and gliding his thumb along his cheek. The priest then announced them as a couple and Prussia pulled on Austria's hand slightly to the altar itself and handing him a pen while he picked up another one that was there. Rather jauntily he reached down and signed the marriage registration paper that rested there.

Austria took the pen, reached down and signed the paper, putting the pen down before turning to look at his now husband. Prussia took a moment to just look at Austria before extending his hand again so they could walk back up the aisle together. Austria grabbed Prussia's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Prussia tugged slightly before walking down from the altar and back up the aisle, his mind still entirely focused on the noble he was now married to, barely even registering the applause from the guests. The reception was to be held in a large room, in a nearby hotel where Prussia had also booked a room for that night. They merely would have to drive there in the limo.

Austria held onto Prussia's hand and leaned into him, smiling at the guests around them, "we're finally married." He said.

Prussia looked at Austria blankly for a moment before grinning goofily. "Yeah, guess we are" he said looking ahead as they approached the front of the church.

He chuckled, "you're a big softy you know. It's adorable.

"Only for you Specs" he said before laughing lightly. They made it outside and Prussia let go of Austria's hand for a moment to jog up to the limo to open the door for him.

Austria smiled, "such a gentle man." He then gathered up the edge of his dress before getting into the limo, sliding over to make room for Prussia.

He rolled his eyes slightly before slipping into the limo himself, closing the door behind him and directing the driver to the hotel. He slipped an arm around Austria's shoulders taking a moment to appreciate his mildly smaller frame.

Austria leaned into the other's hold; smiling at the moment of peace they had before going to meet their family and friends at the reception.

Prussia smiled down at Austria for a moment. He still felt incredibly happy, like there was a bubble in his chest that couldn't quite be popped. He rubbed Austria's shoulder softly as the Limo kept driving towards the hotel.

He smiled, snuggling closer to Prussia, not caring if his hair got messed up in the process. He was the happiest he had been in centuries.

The limo pulled up to the hotel, and Prussia, almost regretfully moved his arm and got out, holding the door for Austria as well.

He smiled and climbed out of the car, "Danke."

The reception was of fair length. Guests shuffling about congratulating him on getting married which never failed to make Prussia feel a little awkward. He'd reminded himself to only have two drinks, as hard as that was for him. There were the odd little speeches, the dinner which was not half bad. He hoped the cake had been worth all the trouble, it actually was shaped like a piano. They'd done the cutesy couple thing, shoving the cake into each other's faces. Prussia didn't exactly like the pictures though. It was strange considering how he usually liked attention. Now he just kind of wanted to be alone with his "bride". After very much chit chat Prussia had eventually managed to pull Austria away. Seeing as how it was a bit later in the night, a lot of them were passed out or leaving. Now they stood in front of an elevator waiting for it to arrive, Prussia looking slightly irritable. He'd had to sneak away earlier during the reception to grab the hotel room key.

He looked over at his husband and wrapped his arms around Prussia's arm, "what's wrong? You look tense."

"Ah" he looked back at Austria, his face lighting up. "Just, got a little tired of all the attention for once I guess" he mumbled when the elevator finally arrived and he strode into it.

He walked in after Prussia, "I'll help you relax once we get back to the room." he promised.

He blinked for a moment before grinning "That would be nice."

Austria nodded and looked forward, playing absentmindedly with his gloves, "gute."

Prussia leaned forward and pressed the button for their floor, rather blatantly letting his gaze trail over Austria. He wondered distantly what sort of corset Austria ended up going with.

Austria smirked and leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow at his lover, "See something you like?"

Prussia had to literally restrain himself from stepping forward and turning that smirk into a more pleasured expression, his hand twitched slightly. "I might" he said letting his gaze flicker to Austria's waist for a moment. The elevator got a little closer to their floor.

Austria's eyes flickered to the closed elevator doors and his husband before he moved closer to Prussia. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against the other's. Prussia immediately responded wrapping an arm around Austria's waist and kissing back forcefully before the elevator door opened on their floor attracting his gaze for a moment.

Austria, distracted by the ding of the elevator, pulled away from Prussia and turned around. He walked out of the elevator and down the empty hall, stopping half way to turn around to face Prussia, "Well are you coming or not?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Prussia grinned mischieviously before jogging after him. He looked back and forth for their room number and when he found it pulled the keycard out of his breast pocket and put it into the door's slot. When the door opened he went in and held it for Austria, fingers still slightly twitching from the small taste of contact they'd had just the moment before.

Austria smiled and walked in the room, purposely brushing Prussia's arm as he went. He took a moment to look around the room before he sat on the bed, crossing his legs as he leaned back on his hands, and looked at his husband.

Prussia swallowed before closing the door and looking over his shoulder at Austria. It was so tempting to just rush over there but he wanted to take this time around a little more slowly. He walked over past the foot of the bed, purposefully not looking at the Austrian. Slowly he loosened his tie and took it off, next came his jacket and the vest underneath. He draped them over a chair and sat on the edge of the bed still facing away from Austria. he took off his shoes and placed them on the floor, pulling off his socks as well.

Austria stared as his lover took off his clothes, smiling at what he thought what was to come next. he stayed as he was, reclining on the bed, waiting for Prussia to help him out of his clothes.

Prussia stood up again and walked around in front of Austria before kneeling in front of him and took one of his feet in both hands. Prussia rather nimbly undid the buckles on the high heeled shoe, and with care slid it off and placed it to the side. He repeated the action with the other, managing to keep his interest solely on Austria's feet for the moment

Austria smirked as he wiggled the sock clad toes of the foot Prussia was holding, resting the other foot on Prussia's lap.

Prussia stroked the back of Austria's foot with a thumb before standing up again and moving around the bed behind the other before getting on it. He sat behind Austria and reached for the zipper on the back of the dress. Tugging on it rather slowly, almost in anticipation of what the corset underneath looked like.

Austria stood up once the dress was finally unzipped and let it fall in a puddle around his feet. he stepped out of it and turned around to face prussia. There he stood in his corset, gloves, garters, and thigh highs. The corset itself was a white bridal one with lace and two bows at the bottom. He looked away, blushing and suddenly self conscious, as he wrapped his gloved hands around his body.

Prussia took the sight in for a moment smirking before getting off the bed and standing up himself. He closed the distance between him and the flushing Austrian quickly. Lifting his hand up, he placed it under the other's chin and gently turned his head back towards him. "No need to be shy now" Prussia said lowly tilting his head a little.

he continued to blush as he looks into lust filled red eyes, nodding absentmindedly, "j-ja." he stammered, leaning in closer to the other.

Prussia grinned rubbing a small circle on Austria's back brushing fingers over the knot where the corset was tied. He let go of Austria's chin and ran that hand down his side over the curve of the boning inside the corset before moving his head to the side and pressing a few lazy kisses to the other's neck.

Austria groaned in pleasure and he titled his head to the side, giving Prussia more room. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist.

Prussia paused to suck on the crook of Austria's neck to leave a mark which he observed for a moment before nipping along the line of Austria's collarbone. He trailed his fingers against the knot on the corset again, but seemed to change his mind suddenly. He turned them around, guiding with a hand, before kissing Austria firmly yet passionately. He pressed forward slightly while still kissing him, backing him towards the bed.

Austria moved back, stopping when his legs hit the bed, all the while kissing Prussia back just as passionately. he reached up and tangled his fingers in Prussia's hair, pulling him closer.

Prussia pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily. "On the bed if you would Süßer" he said gruffly, voice thick with want. He pulled back a little gliding his fingers along the corset as he did so.

Austria nodded and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards the middle before looking over his shoulder, "like this?" he asked.

Prussia smirked softly before coming a bit closer, running a hand up Austria's leg to tug slightly at where the garter belt was hooked to the top of the thigh high stocking.

The brunette chuckled, "like it?"

He ran his hand over the exposed skin there lightly. "It suits ya" he said lowly admiring it for a moment before unhooking one of the clasps to brush his hand over more of the exposed skin.

"mmm." Austria moaned softly.

He unhooked the other clasp as well and ran his hands down Austria's thighs tugging the tights down with them. He smiled n leaned over to kiss Prussia's neck, sucking on it and leaving a mark.

Prussia let out a soft grunt before pulling his head back and tugging Austria forward to kiss him again finally reaching a hand behind him to undo the knot where the corset's strings were laced.

He kissed Prussia back deeply and leaned forward so Prussia can undo the corset easier.

He finally got it undone and rather hurriedly threw it to the side so he can touch Austria's now rather exposed chest and trail his fingers lightly down it.

"mmm!" he bit his lip, his eyes shut in pleasure.

He leaned down to kiss a trail down Austria's chest, across his stomach and to the edge of the lace of the undergarment the other was wearing causing Austria to buck his hips upwards.

"Anxious aren't we?" Prussia said amusedly rather ignoring the fact that he was just as eager to get on with it. He kept up his slow pace however, pulling the underwear the rest of the way off and trailing his fingertips teasingly along Austria's upper thighs but not quite touching his erection.

he groaned, "ja! stop teasing me Prussia, bitte!" he pleaded as he squirmed under Prussia's touch.

He chuckled but does finally let his touch stray to the Austrian's length, gently at first but then giving it a firm stroke.

he moaned a bit louder, gripping the sheet, "m-more bitte."

He continued stroking rather firmly before fumbling with his other hand to undo the button on his pants and get them off. However not before pulling out of the pocket a small tube that Francis had slipped him sometime during the reception. Austria moaned out Prussia's name, bucking his hips into the hand holding him.

Prussia swallowed slightly before removing his hand and coating the fingers in the contents of the tube, which apparently was Raspberry scented lube…not bad. He then hooked one of Austria's legs over his shoulder and circled his entrance with a slick index finger.

Austria tensed slightly at the touch of the slick finger, his body shivering with anticipation of what would happen next. Prussia pressed a kiss to Austria's thigh before sliding in the finger and moving it around gently.

"ah!" he arched his back slightly.

Prussia wasted no time in sliding in a second finger and stretching while pushing in deeper. Austria moaned and pushed back on the fingers. The Prussian grinned at the response and pushed in a third finger pulling them back and forth before pressing a few more kisses to Austria's thigh, leaving marks there.

"e-enough, I'm stretched. put it in bitte!" he pleaded, wanting more.

Prussia grinned even more broadly before withdrawing his fingers and stroked the leg over his shoulder gently before using his other hand to coat his own erection in lube. He shifted himself to line it up with the Austrian's slightly twitching entrance and began to push in slowly.

Austria gasped loudly and moaned just as loud as he felt the thick length slowly fill him.

Prussia pushed until he was all the way in, stopping for a moment to lean forward and place a possessive bite to Austria's pale shoulder.

"ah!" his eyes shot open from the pain and pleasure of the bite.

Prussia gave the bite a forceful lick as though in apology and very slowly at first, began to thrust. The Austrian leaned up and wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, pulling the other down for a kiss.

Prussia kissed back slowly before tilting his head slightly to deepen it. At the same time he suddenly thrusted harder, letting out a low guttural noise at the extra friction.

He moaned into the kiss, biting Prussia's lip asking for entrance as he pushing his hips back against the other's. Prussia opened his mouth eagerly lightly clicking their teeth together as he did so, still keeping up a steady pace while thrusting.

"mmmm." Austria thrusted his tongue into Prussia's mouth and explored the new area.

The albino used his own tongue to add friction but had to break it off to take a few deep breaths as he rolled his hips and began to thrust with a lot more force.

Austria moaned, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight in pleasure, "oh Gil~"

He reached down to stroke Austria's erection while still keeping up the harder pace as he got a bit closer to the edge.

"ah! so close Gil!" he groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly.

"S-Same…here" He panted out aiming his thrusts for the same spot again and again.

He screamed out Prussia's name as he was pushed over the edge, his vision going white as he came all over Prussia's hand and both of their stomachs.

Led on by Austria's orgasm he finally comes as well, moaning lowly as he does so. He stills for a moment, leaning forward to kiss Austria's forehead before pulling out and laying next to him panting softly. Austria smiled contently as he snuggled closer to his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Prussia put an arm around Austria's shoulders and grinned. "Today was a good day" he said absentmindedly.

He nodded, "ja, it was."

"Got our plane booked for later tomorrow" Prussia mumbled laying his head back.

Austria yawned a bit, "oh really? when do we leave?

"2 in the afternoon" he answered yawning himself.

"oh good. then we can sleep in because I'm tired." Austria said, his eyes starting to close.

"Figured you'd be" he said quietly before shifting slightly and closing his eyes.

"mmmm too tired to yell at you right now." after that Austria quickly fell asleep.

Prussia fell asleep shortly after listening to the soft sound of Austria's breathing, perfectly content.


End file.
